Pokemon Underground Chapter 1 Midnight Professor
by Paedro
Summary: Kevin Stone is a young boy from Cherrygrove City. He has always wanted his first pokemon. And he will go as far as he needs to to get it. Even if he has to put his life in danger.(I apologize for the orthographic errors)


Kevin Stone is a young boy from Cherrygrove City. He has always wanted his first pokemon. Kevin's father has been talking to Professor Elm about getting him a pokemon, and after some time the professor told him he would have a pokemon ready for Kevin. Finally with just a day away Kevin can't help but run to his friend's house and tell him the great news.

-George! Open the door it's me Kevin!

That lousy George, I have been knocking at the door for so long. I told him I would come what is he waiting for.

-Sorry I took so long Kevin; I figured my mom would open the door, but she went out to the pokemart.

-Fine whatever, listen; my dad is going to take me to New Bark Town to get my first pokemon! Isn't that great George, I'm finally going to show the world how to battle. I bet you are jelly right.

-That's great Kevin, but I'm gonna get a pokemon too. In fact I bet mine will be better than whatever you get.

-Oh yeah where are you going to get that lame pokemon that's gonna beat my champion in the making! Go on tell me George!

-Get a hold of yourself Kevin, no need to let the truth get to you. I will explain why my dragon pokemon will be better than your what: water, fire, grass pokemon...

-Who is going to give you a dragon pokemon George!

After calming me down; George told me about the midnight professor. It is said that if you go out too route 29 and wait in front of the gate into route 46 until midnight, the midnight professor will appear and give you one pokemon of any type you desire.

Nobody knows who is the midnight professor, but some say he is a team rocket recruiter and in exchange for the pokemon you ave to join team rocket. Others say he is a demon that grants you a powerful pokemon, but that after ten years the pokemon will drag you to hell, but I think it's a very stupid story.

I can't help but laugh at George; for thinking a magical professor will just appear and give him a pokemon.

-What are you laughing at Kevin!

-Don't worry George when I get my pokemon; I'll let you play with it too.

-Did you not here me Kevin!

-Bye George, I have get up early tomorrow to get my pokemon.

I leave George with his anger and go home. I wonder what type of pokemon I'll get tomorrow; fire, grass, water. While it's true that maybe a dragon type would be cooler, a good trainer can make any pokemon look cool even a bug type. I fell asleep thinking about pokemon and dreamed about pokemon, and woke up thinking about pokemon.

-Dad wake up it's time to get my pokemon!

My dad could sleep through an earthquake but...

-DAD! i WILL LOOK IN YOUR DRAWER!

-Calm down boy, I'm up. Go get ready brush your teeth, take a bath and all that

-I already did, mom said to hurry before your food got cold.

Finally after what could only be described as an eternity, we left for New Bark Town. I was so happy today my journey into the pokemon history books would begin. With a pokemon by my side I will be the very best.

As we passed past the entrance to route 46; my thoughts drifted to George. I wonder if he was stupid enough to come out here during midnight. There is no way he would actually go through with it. He would soil himself standing in this place at night.

We finally arrived to New Bark Town. I am so ready for this, let me at those pokemon but...

-Look dad there are policemen around that place. I wonder what happened.

-Oh no, Come on Kevin.

My dad tells me to go with him to what I eventually realize is the lab. My dad tells me to stay outside while he finds out whats going on.

Is Professor Elm OK? What about my pokemon? Oh my goodness the pokemon. What if I dont get my pokemon today. I don't think I can wait any longer, I'm already late into my pokemon career, everyone normally starts at ten.

-I'm sorry son, The Professor got robbed now he can't give you a pokemon.

-No this can't be happening, how am going to become champion without a pokemon!

-It's OK Kevin. You are still young.

-Dad a ten year old should already be challenging gym leaders, and you tell me I'm to young! Dad I'm eleven!

-Calm down boy! If you thought any eleven year old boy of mine was going to travel around Johto alone, think again! When you get a pokemon, you will train him in Cherrygrove and under my supervision! Do you think me and your mother are irresponsible enough to let you a child run around fending of wild pokemon or members of team rocket!

-I don't need your supervision! I will get my own pokemon!

I run out towards the grass with my dad behind me. I will get my pokemon nobody can stop me but...

-You think you can outrun me boy. Say goodbye to your games and hello to your punishment.

-You can't ground me! I am the greatest pokemon trainer!

-Well mister pokemon trainer tell me what pokeball where you gonna use.

-A true pokemon trainer isn't held back by something so trivial!

-Well boy you got spirit but, if you were to go out into the world trying to catch pokemon without pokeballs and alone. Even if you were a pokemon master you would come back to Cherrygrove in a body-bag.

My dad carried me all the way back to Cherrygrove like a package but, before my dad carried me through the door George's mom called me.

-Kevin have you seen George.

-No , I haven't seen George since yesterday

-Kevin if you see my little boy, please tell him to come home.

-Allow me to help you look for your son. I can't even begin to describe how I would feel if I lost Kevin.

-Thank you , your help would be appreciated.

-No problem . Kevin do you have any clue as to where he may have gone.

-Yesterday George was talking about the midnight professor.

-Who is the midnight professor son.

-He is a just a story going around but, I think George took it seriously.

I told dad and everything about the midnight man. They went out to search route 29 and 46. Dad forgot about my punishment but, I could not enjoy my day because of how terrible it was; First I don't get my pokemon then my best friend goes missing. How could this day get any worse?

My dad comes back at nine to eat after searching route 29 and 46 all day, and tells me and mom that he and most of Cherrygrove are going to search route 30. Mom says that she will go with him as soon as she put's me to bed.

I could not fall sleep, I could not stop thinking about George. What if someone took him away while he was waiting for the midnight professor? What if the midnight professor actually came? What if that lousy George ran of to train his pokemon...

What if right now he decided to challenge the gym...

What if he evolved his pokemon right now...

What if he just won another gym badge...

-Oh my god he just got all eight gym badges!

In my race to keep up with George before he defeats the pokemon league. I put on my running shoes, because otherwise I can't run. I run so fast it feels like someone is speeding up time by holding down a button.

I make it there by 11:59. My heart is filled with excitement what pokemon will I get how strong will we be. You may be the champion for now George but, soon I will be hot on your tail.

-I will catch you George as soon as I get my pokemon from the midnight professor!

-Stop shouting kid are you insane.

-Who are you?

-I am the one you are seeking.

-You are...

-The midnight professor at your service. Now child tell me how far are you willing to go to get your first pokemon.

-As far as I have to sir.

-Don't take it lightly should you take the test and pass there is no turning back.

-I'm ready sir.

-Good now here is the list of pokemon you will choose from.

The midnight man hand me a list of pokemon:

slakoth

growlithe

krabby

voltorb

bulbasaur

swinub

machop

grimer

diglett

doduo

abra

weedle

geodude

litwick

dratini

poochyena

aron

cleffa

The list had some pokemon I didn't even know existed, who is this guy?

-Who are you?

-I am the man who is offering you the chance to train a pokemon.

I decide to stop thinking about who he is. My pokemon will help deal with whatever he may be up to. After checking out each pokemon and learning that, fairy types where a thing and cleffa was a fairy all along. I decided dratini would be a nice pick but, as I reach out for dratini's pokeball; I see poochyena in my mind. Before I knew my hand moved towards poochyena's pokeball.

-May I see poochyena one more time sir.

-Sure kid

He lets poochyenna out of the pokeball again and, just like when I was checking out the pokemon. I felt it, that sensation that I could not explain. Thats when I decided...

-I want Poochyena.

-How about you give it a name kid.

-Ok your name is... Yen.

Yen didn't look to impressed.

-Really kid that sounds like some form of currency.

-Don't bully Yen.

-Whatever, it's time for your test kid. Go zubat

-Alright Yen let's do this.

Midnight Professor want's to battle.

-Zubat use astonish - not very effective

-Ha Yen barely felt that. Now Yen respond with tackle - miss

-That may be true kid, but my zubat isn't going to sit down and take a hit zubat use supersonic - Yen is confused

-Oh no Yen are you OK.

-Whats wrong kid. Yen looks a bit confused. zubat use astonish

-Yen use sand attack and move left

-Zubat attack Yen's left - miss

-What why didn't Yen do what I said - Yen hurt itself in it's confusion

-It's the first time a pokemon evades me do to confusion. You are truly something else.

-Yen use howl - Yen snapped out of confusion + Yen's attack rises

-Zubat use astonish

-Now while he is attacking Yen dodge and use tackle - zubat miss + Yen's tackle hits

-Zubat return

-What's going on me and Yen are just warming up

-You managed to fight on equal ground with a pokemon I trained from birth to battle, with a wild pokemon you met just a while ago.

-Yen return.

-So did I pass the test?

-Yes kid you pass.

Kevin tied with the midnight professor.

I was so exited to start my new adventure but, suddenly I was grabbed from behind.

-Hey let go, before I beat you up!

-Calm down boy Machamp is just holding you, so that I can send you to the ultimate league.

-What is that, I would rather not go!

-Didn't I tell you, once you pass the test there is no going back. Welcome to the underground pokemon league.

He walked up to me with a syringe filled with a strange liquid in his hand. I tried to break free but machamp was to strong. The midnight professor injected the needle into my neck as machamp held me in place and then I lost consciousness.


End file.
